Smackdownisblue's Big Brother 5
Smackdown's Big Brother 5 (aka Smackdown vs. Raw) was the fifth season of the franchise Smackdown's Big Brother 5. HouseGuests TBA Voting history Notes : As coach of the first place team, Britney had to choose which one of her players would be the first Head of Household. As the coach of the last-place team in the first Head of Household competition, Dan had to evict one member of his team on Day 1. : During the first three weeks, the coaches participated in a competition that gave them the power to save or trade one of their players. On Week 2, the power of trading a player was introduced. : Each coach had to choose one of their own players to be a Have Not for the week. : As the winner of the Coach's Competition, Janelle picked four players to be the Have Nots for the week. : After a violent outburst, Willie was expelled from the game by Big Brother on Day 14. Because Frank had not made nominations yet, Big Brother decided to allow the game to continue on as normal. In addition, Willie's expulsion prevented him from being a candidate for America's Favorite HouseGuest. : After being eliminated first in the coach's competition, Britney had to choose two Have Nots for the week. : Prior to the planned live eviction on Day 27, the viewing public voted to offer the coaches the opportunity to become HouseGuests. Each coach individually entered the Diary Room and was presented with a reset button. By pressing the reset button the coach accepted the offer to return, if a coach did not press the reset button that meant the coach declined the offer. By accepting the offer the planned eviction would be canceled, the coaches would become full HouseGuests and Shane would be eligible to compete for the next Head of Household competition. If all the coaches declined the offer, previously evicted HouseGuests would be given the opportunity to re-enter the House and the eviction would continue as planned, but if even one accepted, the game would reset and the coaches would enter. : During the Head of Household competition, Big Brother tempted the HouseGuests with the option to either win $10,000 or receive immunity from being nominated for eviction that week. Britney was the first to complete the necessary amount of laps to fill her immunity jug during the competition and earned safety, while Mike "Boogie" won $10,000 during the competition. : Weeks 6 and 8 were double eviction weeks. Following the first eviction each week, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of game — including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies — during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. : As Head of Household, Frank had the right to choose one HouseGuest to be a Have Not. He chose Dan. : During Week 7 there were two Golden Powers of Veto available. The first Golden Power of Veto was won by Ian as a result of Pandora's Box. Jenn won the second available Golden Power of Veto in the competition. : Week 9 had a special eviction night event. Due to this, the eviction and the following HoH occur two days eariler on Day 67. : During the finale, the jury members voted for which finalist should win Big Brother.